A Pleasant Surprise
by Fairyprincess922
Summary: After realizing that she no longer holds feelings for Ron, Hermione vows to put all her concentration on her schoolwork, but she finds it awfully hard to do when there is a handsome new quidditch teacher at the school. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was a most peculiar man. He had this aloofness about him like a mist of mysteriousness was surrounding him. The dream was the same every time Hermione went to sleep. There she would be standing in the middle of the Great Hall. A ball would be in session with everyone dancing but herself. All of a sudden out of the shadows a tall handsome figure would sneak up behind her, take her hand gently, and begin twirling her around the dance floor with such ease you would think that he had been doing it all his life. Just as the last song begins to end, he leans in for a kiss, but before their lips touch Hermione wakes up and the handsome figure is lost forever. This dream had been a recurring one for almost a week now, and Hermione couldn't seem to figure out what would be causing it. It was true that her recent feelings for her boyfriend Ron had been dissipating more and more. Whenever they saw each other nowadays all they seemed to do was argue about little things. Hermione had decided to concentrate a little more on her school work this year since it would be her very last at Hogwarts. She saw nothing wrong with this, but Ron was constantly nagging her about how she always spends most of her time in the library and not with him. She was so sick of it she wanted to scream! How could he be so insensitive? Oh wait…he's a man! Hermione had to constantly remind herself that. Still, she was just so tired of him lately that she had even been contemplating calling the whole thing off. She had decided that if his attitude hadn't changed in a week's time, she would have to call it quits. She didn't have time for this kind of nonsense. She had to concentrate on her last year and preparing for what she would be doing in the future. By the time she had cleared her mind of all these thoughts, she realized that she would be late to class if she didn't hurry up and dress. After a rushed meal in the Great Hall she met up with Harry outside the door to the potions room.

"Hermione, what took you so long? You weren't at breakfast." Harry was always so sweet when it came to stuff like that. You could tell that he cared greatly for his friends and their wellbeing.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I woke up a bit later than I had expected, and I had to rush in order to get here on time."

"That's alright. I was just a bit worried. You never miss breakfast. Oh, by the way, Ron was looking for you." Hermione let out a quite sigh (or so she thought) and drooped her head down. When she looked up, Harry was staring at her quizzically.

"What's been going on with you two? All you seem to do now is argue. I'm sorry Hermione, but you just don't seem happy anymore."

"I'm not Harry. I just don't think that now is a good time to be with someone. I need all my concentration on my studies. Not only that, but I just don't feel the same about him anymore." Ron and Hermione had begun dating this past summer and everything was great until school started. It wasn't that Hermione didn't like Ron because she did, but she began realizing that she missed having him as a friend because that's how she truly felt about him; he was like a little brother to her.

"I think you need to tell him that. I think it would be best. Things have been a bit awkward between everyone lately and maybe you telling him the truth about how you feel will clear the air a bit."

"You're right. I probably should. It would be for the best. Thanks Harry." Just then, the door opened and Professor Snape stood in the doorway. Everyone began walking into the room and seating themselves at their desk. Just as class was about to begin, Ron stormed into the room with his bags flailing behind him as he rushed to his seat right beside Hermione. Hermione turned the other way so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. The tension between them was thick, and the situation a little awkward.

After a severe yelling from Snape, Ron turned to look at Hermione and then looked away. Everyone received their assignments and got to work. Hermione and Ron did not speak at all during the assignment. Once class was over, Ron rushed out the door before Harry and Hermione could even mutter a word to him.

Later that day during lunch a rumor began to surface about a new quidditch teacher that had arrived for this year. Everyone seemed to be in a hype about it, but Hermione couldn't hear who it was. When she asked Ginny, who had become a very good friend of hers, all she could tell her was that he was a man and he used to attend Hogwarts. That was all she knew. A sprout of excitement rushed through her, but was soon pushed back down at the sight of Ron glaring at her from the other end of the table.

"Why are you so excited about it? He's probably no one we know, and besides you don't take quidditch lessons anymore, so you probably won't even see him."

"I'm not all excited about it Ron. I'm just curious as to who it is. Don't be such a downer. We might know him. And yes, I don't take quidditch anymore, but I do pass the field two or three times a day during classes and I do see the teachers." Hermione was tired of Ron raining on her parade and making her good mood take a turn for the worst. Ron gave her an evil look and continued to play with his food. Harry looked at the both of them and made an effort to lighten the mood by changing the subject. When it was time to go to class Ron hastily picked up his stuff and rushed through the door before everyone else. Harry looked a Hermione and shrugged.

"I'll meet up with you in the corridor. I forgot something in the common room."

"Alright."

Hermione set of on her own towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. She reached the corridor that ran right by the Quidditch field. Remembering all the buzz about the new teacher, she slowed her pace and tried to get a good look. It was hard at first because too many heads were in the way but she eventually caught a slight glimpse of who it was and couldn't believe her eyes! Not only was he a former student, but he was a former Gryffindor, and a very handsome one at that. Suddenly, Harry ran up beside her.

"I got it."

"Harry, look at who the new quidditch teacher is. Can you believe it?"

"Bloody hell it's Oliver Wood!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione couldn't believe who was standing a few feet from her. When Oliver had attended Hogwarts a mere four years earlier Hermione couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. She tried to deny to herself that she had feelings for him, but she found it harder and harder to do. That was until he was gone from the school for what she thought was forever. All those feelings were rushing back to her now. She was so wrapped up in her emotions that she hadn't seen Harry run over to him. Now he stood there motioning for Hermione to come over. She glanced up to catch Oliver's eyes on her. As she walked closer to him she could see them taking in every inch of her body as it moved, which sent a fiery rush from her toes to her heart. As she approached she could feel her face becoming flushed.

"Hermione you remember Oliver Wood. He was captain of the quidditch team a few years back." Hermione smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but notice that the past few years had been kind to Oliver. He was even more desirable now then he had been before. He was more built than she had remembered and the sweater he was wearing made his torso look lean and trim. She felt like running into his arms and wrapping her arms around it, but that was out of the question of course.

"Hi Hermione. How have you been?" His voice made her knees give out and her body feel like jello.

"Hello Oliver. I've been great thanks. How about yourself?" She felt so stupid exchanging simple niceties with him. What she really felt like saying was "Hey, I'm dumping my boyfriend and you're hot. Let's go out sometime." That of course was out of the question too.

"I'm great. It's nice to be back at Hogwarts." He smiled a wide smile that made Hermione feel like running up and pushing her lips to his. It was so devilish and mysterious. The next few moments were a blur. She remembered Harry talking to him for a few more moments and agreeing to catch up with him later. Before she knew it Harry was looking at her waiting for her to start walking with him to class.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around Hermione, especially if you walk by here quite often." There was that devilish grin again.

"Yeah I do, so I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you." God that sounded so stupid, she thought.

"I'll quite enjoy that." With that he looked her up and down once more and turned his attention to his now anxious class. Hermione hadn't felt like this before. She couldn't even put into words what she was feeling. Besides feeling stupid, her whole body felt hot and shaky.

"He looked good don't you think?" Hermione looked at Harry with a smile.

"Yes, he did." The first thought that jumped into her mind was hell yes he looked amazing! She kept that to herself though. When she entered the defense against the dark arts classroom she had a newfound energy surging through her. She didn't even care that Ron was glaring at her with a look of pure disgust and jealousy in his eyes.

The day flew by after that, and by the time she went to bed. She found it hard to sleep. Thoughts of Oliver kept running through her head. She had come to terms with the fact that her previous feelings for him had returned. She knew that she liked him. That was obvious by the way she felt after talking to him. The question was what should she do about it. Obviously she could do herself a favor and get rid of Ron. Then she would be free to tell Oliver how she felt. On the other hand, she wasn't sure if he felt the same. After all, she was a few years younger than him and still in school. He had finished his schooling four years ago. What if he thought nothing of her except that she was a silly little school girl. A million thoughts rushed through her head. Finally she knew she had to get some sleep, which meant she had to put her thoughts at rest for a little while. She'd have time to think about it tomorrow. After all, she would be seeing him on her way to class at least once. The idea excited her and made her wish for morning. She fell asleep rather quickly with thoughts of Oliver running through her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione awoke with a jolt. She had dreamt that dream last night except this time it had lasted a few seconds longer. Normally Hermione would awake just before she and the mysterious stranger were about to engage in a kiss. This time, as that was about to happen, another man pulled him away leaving Hermione standing there. Then it was over. How odd she thought to herself. Who could these two men be? Even though the dream had confused her, Hermione was feeling as energized and fresh as ever. She couldn't wait until she could see Oliver again. She had decided that she would make an effort to speak to him alone. This way he could get to know her a little better. She had also come to the conclusion that she had to tell Ron how she really felt. It was unfair to the both of them to stay together if they didn't really want to. She knew it was going to be hard, but she had to do it.

Her day started off like it normally did except for the fact that she had a hard time concentrating on anything. Professor Flitwick had asked her a question that he had to repeat twice on account of Hermione daydreaming about Oliver running up to her, picking her up, and giving her a most passionate kiss. The day seemed to fly by. Before Hermione knew it, it was time for lunch. This was one of the moments she had been waiting for. She had been mentally preparing herself all day for this. When Ron showed up, that's when she was going to do it. She was just going to tell him the truth. Harry was already at the table.

"Hey Hermione. How's your day been?"

"Pretty good so far. I slept great last night except for this stupid dream I keep having."

"A dream? That's funny. I've been having one too. What's yours about?"

"It's nothing. It's just a stupid dream I keep having. What was yours about though? Was You-Know-Who involved?"

"I think so, but I can't be positive. In it I am walking down a corridor past Dumbledore's old office when all of a sudden the statue begins to turn revealing the stairs to the door without a word being muttered. I can see a green light so I follow it. When I reach the room there's a chair with its back turned to me. A voice tells me that it has been waiting for me, and just as the chair begins to turn around I wake up with my scar burning. It's weird, I know."

"Yeah, it is. Aren't you worried? This could mean that You-Know-Who is regaining strength and planning something."

"I know. Honestly, I'm not that worried at the moment. I'm still trying to figure it all out." Harry smiled and looked down at his food signaling that he didn't want to discuss it anymore, so Hermione let it go. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Ron walking toward the table with his lunch. This is it, she thought. Now is the time, but before she could even gather all that she was going to say to him he passed by her and Harry both, and went straight down the table where he seated himself next to some other 7th years. Hermione just stared in disbelief. She hadn't expected that. Too late to worry about that, she said to herself as everyone began to get up and go to their next class. Hermione's heart began to leap in her chest. This was the other moment she had been waiting for. This was her chance to talk to Oliver a bit more. She looked up to see Harry waiting for her.

"You go on, Harry. I have something I have to do before class."

"Alright. See you there."

As Harry walked away Hermione began to gather her things and walk slowly toward the corridor that ran next to the quidditch field. She noticed that she was becoming short of breath and her heart began to leap out of her chest. Any moment now she would be talking to Oliver, the most gorgeous man on earth. As she walked onto the corridor she spotted him immediately. Like she had hoped no one was around him. This was her chance, but she was suddenly so nervous that she couldn't think of what she was going to say. She stopped a moment to regain her composure. She wanted to seem calm and collected when she approached him. This would have worked had she not glanced over and saw Oliver starring at her with those big brown eyes that you just seemed to get lost in. He smiled and waved at her. Her cheeks turned a dark crimson color. She smiled and waved. Oh God! What am I going to say? This is my chance, she thought. He just kept watching her with those beautiful eyes of his. She began to walk over; her heartbeat growing faster by the second. His eyes were still on her watching her every move with a grin still on his face. Both of their mouths began to part preparing to exchange words, but just before either of them could utter a syllable Professor McGonagall came running up and spun Oliver around.

"Wood, I need to speak with you for a moment. It is quite important. I'll have someone take over in the meantime."

"Sure thing Professor."

With that, Oliver glanced at Hermione with a look of disappointment in his eyes as if to say "I'm so sorry." He smiled and began to walk away with Professor McGonagall. Hermione was crushed. How could this happen? This was the one moment she had been waiting for all day. With her spirits down and feelings of confusion running through her, Hermione slowly began to walk to the potions classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione welcomed the end of her day where she could just sit in the common room and think. Her homework had long since been finished and now only two or three students remained in the room with her. She took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. What possibly could have been so important that Professor McGonagall had to pull Oliver away? This thought and many more was swimming around in her head when all of a sudden someone took a seat next to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

It was Ron. Hermione had been so wrapped up in this whole Oliver thing that she had completely forgotten that she wasn't even a single girl yet. She had been meaning to talk to Ron earlier, but she had never found the chance. I guess now was a good time.

"I'm okay, Ron. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"I already know. I just got done talking to Harry. I didn't have the guts to come down here, but he insisted that it would be best. I guess he was right."

With that he gave Hermione a small smile before dropping his head to the floor. It was during moments like these that made Hermione realize why she had even begun dating Ron. It was because deep down she knew he had a good heart, and that he had liked her for a long time. She also knew that it would never work between them. They were too good of friends, and her feelings for Oliver were growing stronger by the day.

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to hear from him. I've been trying to find the time all day, but I could never catch you."

"Yeah…well, I was avoiding you actually because I couldn't bring myself to face you. I had the feeling that this was going to happen for quite awhile now."

"Ron, I'm so sorry, but we're such good friends together. So good in fact that I know it will never work this way because the feelings are never going to be feelings of love in the real sense. I love you like a brother. You're my best friend, Ron, and I always want you to be. We just can't be a couple. I'm so sorry.

"It's alright. I agree. I'm just sorry I had to be such a bogey head about all of it. Besides I can tell that you've had your eye on someone lately."

"Really? Well, yes I suppose. It's all very confusing you see. Very confusing."

"It'll all work out for you Hermione. You're an amazing girl, and I'm glad we're friends. Now, go get some sleep."

With that Ron patted Hermione on the back, smiled, and walked up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. Hermione took a quick glance around and realized that the few people that were here moments before had gone leaving her to be the only one. She knew that she should go get some sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to get up from the warm spot in front of the roaring fire.

After a good thirty minutes she finally decided that she should get some sleep. It felt good to get the whole Ron thing off her chest, and she was glad that he had been so understanding about everything, but she had no idea what to do about Oliver now. Figuring she would deal with that in the morning, Hermione headed up the stairs to her dormitory where all the other girls were already fast asleep.

When she awoke the next morning the first thing she noticed was how bright the sun was shining. Hermione loved sunny days, especially if they were Saturdays like today. She sat up in bed and began to stretch. Just as she set her feet down on the floor she happened to look over towards her trunk at the foot of her bed. Perched on top was an owl that Hermione didn't recognize. In its mouth was an envelope. It just sat there staring at her a moment before walking across the bed and dropping the letter in her lap. On the front in beautiful handwriting was her name. Who could this be from? It was way too early for mail, and she had no clue whose owl it was.

After opening the window to release the bird, she sat down and began to open the letter. She unfolded the paper and began to read:

Dear Hermione,

I've been meaning to talk to you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and your beautiful smile. Since seeing you my days have been so much better, but there are matters I must discuss with you. If you could meet by Hagrid's Hut tonight around 8:00 it would make me the happiest man in the world. Seeing your beautiful face would be the perfect end to my day, and it would give me the chance to tell you things that you need to know. I hope to see you there.

With Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Hermione couldn't believe hey eyes. Deep down inside she knew who she hoped it would be, but there was no telling. She guessed she would have to wait until eight o'clock tonight to see. She quickly dressed, stuck the note in her pocket, and began walking towards the Great Hall to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast. On her face was the biggest smile she had worn in years.


End file.
